


Tagay

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sa tuwing nalalasing nalang si Kyungsoo..





	Tagay

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

 

" _Happy anniversary_!" sabay sabay na sigaw ng magkakaibigan.

 

May maririnig na paghiyaw at pagsipol mula sa mga kaibigan nila. Hindi naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang pagpunas ni Baekhyun ng _buttercream icing_ sa ilong niya. Hindi din niya nagawang mainis dahil paglingon niya kay Jongin, meron nang mantsa ng _chocolate syrup_ ang polo ng asawa.

 

Sa tunog ng pagtawa ni Jongin at ang pagganti nito kay Sehun na may pakana ng pagkakalat, isang ngiti ang sumibol sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kumuha ng _tissue_ si Kyungsoo mula sa lamesa at pinunas ito sa sariling ilong habang pinapanuod ang mga kaibigan.

 

"Grabe talaga. Akalain mong tatagal ng limang taon 'tong dalawang 'to na hindi pa nasisiraan ng ulo si Kyungsoo?" natatawang sabi ni Jongdae habang nakataas pa ang kamay nitong may hawak na baso ng alak. Lumapit naman si Jongin sa pinsan at hineadlock ito.

 

Nagpalitan ng hampasan ang dalawa nang makakawala si Jongdae at nakisali na din si Kyungsoo sa tawanan. Hinila naman ni Chanyeol ang magpinsan at dinala ang dalawa sa lamesa ng _buffet_. Naiwan sa _counter_ si Kyungsoo at si Baekhyun na busy kumain ng _liquor jelly_ niya.

 

Hindi maiwasang titigan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa mula sa kalayuan. Iba na ang pisikal ni Jongin, hindi katulad ng lagpas dekada na'ng nakararaan.

 

Labing dalawang taon mula ngayon pabalik, kung saan ang edad pa nila ay disi-otso at disi-nuebe, hindi ganito ang hitsura nilang dalawa. O ng grupo nilang magkakaibigan.

 

Matangkad na si Jongin dati pa. Ngunit payat ang lalaki dati. Kung hindi man kasing payat ni Sehun pero talagang mahaba na ang katawan ni Jongin dati pa. Unang kita niya sa asawa, hindi niya pa napansin ang lalaki nuon. Una, dahil wala talagang interes si Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng love interest. Puro aral at kaibigan lang ang nasa isip niya.

 

Pormal silang nagkakilala nang ipakilala ni Jongdae ang pinsan sa kaibigan na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng mainit at masikip na _club_. Sa kabila ng naglalagkit na palad ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pawis at katas ng _lemon_ at ng iba pang uri ng alak na natapon sa kamay niya, magalang at masuyong tinanggap ng lalaki ang kamay niya.

 

Sa kanilang magkakaibigan, may wirdong gawain si Kyungsoo tuwing inuman. Kapag nawawala na siya sa katinuan, pinipilit niyang tumagay ang kung sino mang makita o makausap kahit pa hindi niya kilala ang taong nasa harap.

 

Ng gabing iyon, madami na naman napainom at natapunan ng alak si Kyungsoo. Hindi na iba si Jongin duon. Dahil isa si Jongin sa mga naging biktima niya. Hindi naman nainis si Jongin. Bagkus, may tawa at ngiti nitong tinanggap ang basong hawak ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Pero hindi binigay ni Kyungsoo ang baso kay Jongin.

 

Mariin siyang umiling at sumenyas na siya ang magpapainom kay Jongin. Na siya ang magdidikit ng baso sa labi ng lalaki na lalong ikinatawa nito. Marahan ang paghawak ni Jongin sa pulso ni Kyungsoo nang inumin niya ang mapait na likido. Hindi alintana ni Kyungsoo ang pagngiwi ni Jongin nuon.

 

Sa normal na sitwasyon, pagkatapos magtagay ni Kyungsoo, hahanap na siya ng iba pang taong papainumin. Pero nang akmang aalis na siya sa tabi ni Jongin, hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at pinunsan ng _tissue_ ang bawat singit ng mga daliri niya.

 

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo na sa unang pagkikita palang, may naramdaman na siyang atraksyon para sa asawa.

 

Sa tulong na rin ni Jongdae at ng iba pa nilang kaibigan, naging magkaibigan ang dalawa. Hindi hanap ni Kyungsoo ang relasyon. Pero sa bawat araw na nakikita niya ang sariling kasama si Jongin sa paglalakad sa loob ng _campus_ at sa mga panahong sabay silang kumain na lihim sa mga kaibigan nila, naisip niya nuon na siguro okay lang. Okay lang na sumubok kay Jongin.

 

Pagkatapos ng halos isang taong pagkakakilala, naging opisyal silang dalawa. Sa edad na labing anim at dalawampu, nasa isip na nilang dalawa ang mangyayari sa hinaharap. Hindi nila inisip ang paghihiwalay. O ang posibilidad ng paghihiwalay. Dahil parehas silang positibo mag isip. Parehas silang lumalaban at nag iisip bago gumawa ng desisyon.

 

Pero katulad ng ibang magkarelasyon, may mga pagsubok na dumating. Masaya ang mga unang taon. Pero paglipas ng tatlong taon, duon na nila naramdaman ang problema. Parehas nang may trabaho ang dalawa. At nagagawa na pumasyal nang hindi short sa badget. Pero ang mga oras na inaagaw ng trabaho at tulog, naging madalas nilang pag awayan.

 

Kaya nang may maisip si Jongin na solusyon, at iyon nga ang pagsasama sa iisang bubong, kay dali at walang pag aalinlangang pumayag si Kyungsoo. Paglipas lang ng dalawang linggo, nakapaglipat na sila at masasabing parehas naman silang masaya sa napagdesisyunan.

 

Sa loob ng tatlong taong relasyon, nagsama na sila. May mga negatibo mang narinig sa panig ng mga magulang nila, madali ding humupa dahil pinakita naman nilang parehas ang pagiging responsable sa ginawa.

 

Hindi pa rin naging maayos ang mga bagay. Madalas na puno ng pagmamahalan ang apartment nilang dalawa. Pero may mga panahon din na hindi sila nagkakaintindihan.

 

Dumating din sa punto na gusto na ni Kyungsoo makipaghiwalay. Umuwi siya ng bahay na namumugto ang mata dahil sa kadahilanang hindi na niya makita at maramdaman ang _spark_ ng relasyon nilang dalawa.

 

Sa likod ng mga salita ng nanay niya na normal lang sa magkarelasyon ang makaramdam ng pagsasawa, hindi bumalik si Kyungsoo sa tinutuluyan nila. Ilang araw ding walang paramdaman si Jongin. Iniyak niya ang katotohanan na iyon. Sa pagtulog. Pagligo. At kahit pa sa loob ng _c.r_. ng pinagtatrabahuhan.

 

Kaya nang makita niya ang kasintahan sa _parking lot_ , nakasandal sa sasakyan nito at may hawak na mga kahon ng _pizza_ , mabilis ang naging takbo niya papunta kay Jongin. Hindi niya alintana ang tingin ng mga katrabaho at kahit ang gulat na mukha ni Jongin.

 

Nagkaayos sila pagkatapos ng masinsinang pag-uusap. Nangakong paguusapan lahat ng bagay na bumabagabag sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Naging maayos ang takbo ng relasyon nilang dalawa pagkatapos ng pagtakas ni Kyungsoo na iyon. Hindi nawala ang mga away. Pero mas alam na nila ayusin ang hindi pagkakaintindihan, ang bangayan, ang lahat.

 

Lumipas pa ang tatlong taon. Sa anim na taon nilang relasyon, masasabi ni Kyungsoo na masaya sila. Maraming paghihirap. Maraming iyakan. May malalaki at malilit na bagay na napag-awayan.

 

Isang taong pagkakaibigan. Anim na taong relasyon. Pitong taong pagkakakilala.

 

Sa paglipas ng pitong taon na pagkakakilala..

 

Naglakas loob nang magyaya ng kasal si Kyungsoo. Sa joint birthday nila, kung saan naisip ni Kyungsoo na magyaya ng kasal, ay naisip rin ng pugo niyang nobyo na magyaya ng kasal.

 

Puno ng tawanan ang naganap. Lalo na ng ilabas ni Kyungsoo nag singsing na binili para sa nobyo. At nang ilabas din ni Jongin ang singsing na binili para sa kanya. Tawanan na naman ang naging sagot sa reklamo nilang dalawa dahil sa malaking pagkakaiba ng mga binili nilang singsing. Kung saan ginto ang binili ni Jongin at _titanium_ _ring_ na may dyamante naman ang binili ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sa likod ng pagkakaiba ng mga singsing nila, tinago at iningatan pa rin nila ang mga singsing. Napagdesisyunan na rin nilang huwag na bumili ng bagong singsing para sa kasal dahil ang hawak na kuwento ng magkaiba nilang singsing ang pinaka-kakaiba na atang nangyari sa buhay nilang dalawa.

 

Sa edad na bente-singko at bente-sais, sa haral ng mga kaibigan at pamilya nila, parehas silang lumuha sa kalagitnaan ng pag-iisang dibdib.

 

Naaalala pa ni Kyungsoo nang unang umiyak ang asawa sa kasagsagan ng pagsasalita ng pastor. Sabay nang umiyak si Kyungsoo sa asawa. Narinig niya rin ang saglit na paghikbi ni Baekhyun at Luhan mula sa harap na upuan.

 

Tandang tanda niya ang pakiramdam ng paghigpit ng hawak ni Jongin sa dalawa niyang kamay at ang pagpipigil nitong umiyak. 

 

Tanda niya pa ang panginginig ng boses ni Jongin kasabay ng kamay nito habang binibigkas ang mga pangako sa harap ng altar. Ang pagpapalitan ng " _I do's"_. Ang pagpunas ni Jongin sa basa niyang pisngi bago niya sundan ang pagsumpa ng kasintahan.

 

Tanda niya pa ang mahigpit na pagyakap ni Jongin pagkatapos nilang magpalitan ng mga singsing. Ang paimpit nitong bulong "mahal na mahal kita" at ang pag atungal niya ng iyak sa dibdib ng bagong asawa.

 

Sa paglipas ng limang taon, magkasama pa rin silang mag-asawa. Tila hindi pa rin nawawala ang kinang sa kanilang dalawa. May mga bagay man na nagiging sanhi ng pag-aaway nila minsan, nareresolba naman na nila ng pag uusap at kaunting paglalambing.

 

Sa estado ng buhay, parehas naman silang may maayos na trabaho, nakabili na ng sariling bahay at lupa, at ang takbo ng buhay kasal, masasabi ni Kyungsoo na masaya siya. Pinakamasaya niyang buhay at alam niyang habang kasama niya ang asawa, tatagal pa ang kasiyahan na ito.

 

Sa tagal niyang pagkakatitig sa asawa na kinukumog ng mga kaibigan nila, hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagsalo ni Luhan sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya napansin ang mga ngiti na naglalaro sa mga labi ng dalawang kaibigan. Saka lang siya nagising sa pagmumuni muni nang tapikin siya sa braso ni Luhan.

 

Kinalas niya ang pagkakatitig sa asawa at humarap sa dalawang kaibigan na may titig na nagtatanong.

 

Natawa si Baekhyun bago magsalita si Luhan.

 

"Ano na naman bang iniisip mo?" may tawa sa boses ni Luhan. Mahina ding tumawa si Kyungsoo at yumuko sa iniinom na alak.

 

"Wala.. Naisip ko lang nung nagsisimula palang kami," mahinang saad ni Kyungsoo habang iniikot ang baso sa lamesa. Kay ngiti sa mga salita niya.

 

Tumingin siya sa dalawang kaibigan at nagkatinginan naman si Baekhyun at Luhan at alam ni Kyungsoo na gusto ng dalawa na ituloy niya ang pagdadrama.

 

"Alam n'yo 'yun.. Hindi man kami naging _negative_ mag-isip like maghihiwalay kami or what.. Nandu'n pa rin yung.. _Wow_.. Kami pa rin _until now_? Kami pa rin hanggang ngayon? Anggaling lang.." sabi niya pa habang natatawa. Hindi niya kailangan tumingin sa dalawang kaibigan para alamin kung anong reaksyon ng dalawa. Baka lalo lang maiyak si Kyungsoo.

 

Ininom ni Kyungsoo ang alak sa baso, hindi niya ito kinalahati at inubos lahat. Nanghinga pa siya ng isang baso kay Luhan. Nagpigil man si Baekhyun, tinabig naman ni Luhan ang kamay ng kaibigan.

 

"Hayaan mong malasing para makapag _open_!" sabi ni Luhan at hinayaan nalang ni Baekhyun.

 

Ilan pang tagay, hindi man lasing pero papikit pikit na si Kyungsoo. Mayroon na ring ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo na hindi maalis. Hindi namamatay ang nakasanayan na. Kaya hinayaan din ni Baekhyun at Luhan na painumin sila ni Kyungsoo habang hawak nito ang baso.

 

"Grabe! Alam n'yo ba 'yung _feeling_ na sobrang mahal ka din ng taong mahal mo? Ganu'n e!" lasing nang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Kanina pa patingin tingin si Jongin sa kanila na may nakakaloko ngunit masuyong ngiti sa mga labi nito pero hinayaan lang nito ang asawa na magsalita.

 

"Saka.. Saka ano! Hanggang ngayon binubuhat n'ya pa rin ako," nakangusong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit. Natatawa namang nakikinig ang mga kaibigan nila sa pagdaldal ng lasing nang si Kyungsoo.

 

"Saka pinapasan n'ya pa rin ako! Tingnan mo naman katawan ko oh?! Kapasan pasan ba 'to?!" sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa taenga ni Luhan. Kanina pa lumipat ng upuan si Baekhyun dahil alam nilang mangyayari ito. At sabi nga ni Baekhyun, kasalanan naman ni Luhan kung bakit lasing na naman ang kaibigan nila.

 

"Pero.. Luhan.. May sasabihin ako.." bulong ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit ang namumula nang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Luhan. Ngumiti naman si Luhan at inikot ang upuan niya para humarap sa kaibigan.

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Luhan. Nakatitig naman ang kaibigan nila sa ano na namang mga salita ang lalabas sa bibig ng lasing na si Kyungsoo. Nilabas pa ni Baekhyun ang _cellphone_ para i _record_ ang pagkakalat ng kaibigan pero kinuha ito ni Chanyeol.

 

" _Special occasion_ 'to! Bawal mag _record_ pang _blackmail_ ," natatawang bulong ni Chanyeol sa asawa. Napanguso nalang si Baekhyun bago tumingin sa dalawang kaibigan sa counter.

 

Nakatingin din si Jongin habang iniinom ang alak niya sa baso. Sa isip isip niya palang, natatawa na siya sa gagawin na namang pagkakalat ng asawa.

 

Sa tuwing malalasing nalang si Kyungsoo..

 

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin habang nakangiti.

 

"Anong sasabihin mo?" sabi ni Luhan. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagtangkang aalis sa kinauupuan pero mabilis na inalalayan ni Luhan si Kyungsoo at inupo ulit ito.

 

"Gusto ko lang sabihin na ano.. Na sobrang.. Sobrang.. Sobra sobrang mahal ko asawa ko," panimula ni Kyungsoo. Sumipol si Jongdae at agad na tinakpan ni Sehun ang bibig nito. Tinago naman ni Jongin ang ngiti sa baso, kunwaring umiinom kahit na hindi siya makakainom sa estado ng labi niyang hindi mawalan ang ngiti.

 

"Mahal na mahal ko si Jongin," sabi ulit ni Kyungsoo. Hinimas naman ni Luhan ang likod ni Kyungsoo. Paulit ulit na ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo at pagkukwento nito tungkol sa muta ni Jongin tuwing umaga na gustung gusto niyang inaalis.

 

"Sobrang mahal ko asawa ko," sabi ni Kyungsoo at napamura na si Luhan habang tumatawa dahil inaasahan na niya ang isang bagay.

 

Hindi pa isang minuto ang lumipas at narinig na nila ang atungal ng iyak ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Nasaan ba si Jongin?! Nasaan ba asawa ko, Luhan! Mahal na mahal ko asawa ko!" pag iyak pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Binitawan ni Jongin ang baso na may ngiti sa mga labi at lumakad papunta sa dalawa. Kailangan niya din isalba si Luhan. Basang basa na ng luha ang damit nito.

 

Naramdam ni Kyungsoo ang paghawak sa baywang niya at napabuntong hininga sa pamilyar na amoy ng asawa.

 

"Kailangan na magpahinga nitong isa," paalam ni Jongin. Mabilis naman ang pagtaboy ni Luhan sa kanila.

 

" _Condom_!" sigaw ni Sehun habang puno ang bibig nito ng manok. Natawa pa si Jongin nang marinig ang pag-aray ng kaibigan. Nakurot na naman siguro ni Baekhyun.

 

Linagay niya ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya at binuhat pabridal style ang asawa. Aaminin ni Jongin na nadagdagan ng bigat si Kyungsoo pero iyon naman ang gusto niya. Ang kumain nang madami at magana ang asawa.

 

"Jongin," bulong ni Kyungsoo. Inayos ni Jongin ang pagkakabuhat sa asawa. Hinawakan din niyang mabuti ang _card_ ng _hotel room_ na tutuluyan.

 

Nang makarating siya sa harap ng pinto ng _hotel room_ , dinikit ni Jongin ang _card_ sa _sensor_ at sinubukan niyang buksan ang _doorknob_ habang hawak pa rin ni Kyungsoo. Naiimagine na niya ang pagdududa sa mukha ni Kyungsoo kapag kinuwento niya ito bukas ng umaga.

 

Minsan, gusto isipin ni Jongin na walang tiwala si Kyungsoo sa kanya sa tuwing sinasabi niyang binubuhat niya ang asawa kapag nalalasing ito.

 

Dahan dahan siyang pumasok ng kwarto. Sa kabila ng pag-iingat na huwag mauntog ang asawa, tumama pa rin ang likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo sa _doorknob_. Napatigil si Jongin habang mariing nakapikit sa takot na baka magising ang asawa. Pero tuloy lang sa mahinang pag ungol si Kyungsoo.

 

Dahan dahan niyang binaba si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng kama. Una niyang hinubad ang sapatos nito at sinunod ang masikip na pantalon nito. Hindi alam ni Jongin paano pa nasusuot ni Kyungsoo ang mga pantalon na pag-aari ng asawa kung ganito na kalaki ang mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

 

Marahan at dalawang beses ni hinalikan ni Jongin ang magkabilang hita ni Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa mga labi habang nakatingin ang mga mata niya sa lasing na asawa. Sunod namang inalis ni Jongin ang pagkakabutones ng polo ng asawa at pinatong nalang ang damit sa ibabaw ng lamesa.

 

Naiwan na _boxer_ at medyas nalang ang nasa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo naman si Jongin at nagsimula nang hubarin ang sapatos. Napabuntung hininga siya sa lamig na naramdaman ng bahagyang namamawis na paa. Sunod niyang hinubad ang pantalon at polo. Tanging _boxer_ nalang nag natira sa katawan niya.

 

Pinatong niya din ang mga hinubad sa lamesa sa tabi ng damit ni Kyungsoo. Naglakad siya papunta sa closet at nagbakasakaling may _extra_ na kamiseta ang _hotel room_. May nakita siyang magkakasya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Madali niyang binalikan ang asawa sa kama at maingat, dahan dahan niyang sinuot sa asawa ang kamiseta.

 

Humiga si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at inayos ang kumot sa katawan ng asawa. May ngiti sa mga labi niya habang nakatitig sa asawa.

 

"Jong.." mahinang usal ni Kyungsoo. Lalong lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Maingat niyang inangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para ipatong sa nakalatag niyang braso. Nang masigurong komportable na sa pagkakahiga ang asawa, niyakap ito ni Jongin.

 

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang kalmadong paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya.

 

"Jongin.." usal ulit ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Hm?" mahinang sagot ni Jongin. Sinuklay suklay ni Jongin ng mga daliri ang buhok ng asawa. Lalo niyang nilapit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinuloy ang paghaplos sa makapal ng buhok ng asawa.

 

" _I love you_.." mahinang usal ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti naman si Jongin.

 

" _I love you more_.." nakangiting sagot ni Jongin.

 

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo.

 

Nakangiting tinitigan ni Jongin ang mukha ng asawa. Marahan at masuyo niyang dinikit ang labi sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Apat na halik at dumako naman ang labi niya sa noo ng asawa.

 

Ilang beses niya ring hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Hinaplos niya pa rin ang buhok ng asawa. Patuloy niya ring hinahalikan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Sa mata. Sa noo. Sa ilong. Sa pisngi. At nakangiti niyang ninakawan ng dalawang halik sa labi si Kyungsoo.

 

Hinintay ni Jongin na maantok ang sarili habang hawak sa pagtulog ang asawa. Patuloy pa rin siya sa masuyong pagsuklay at paghaplos sa buhok nito.

 

Ipinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang walang sawang pagmamahal sa asawa hanggang sa kung saan siya dalhin ng kaunting nainom na alak at ng paparating na antok.

 

Sinigurado ni Jongin na nakadikit ang mga labi niya sa noo ng asawa bago niya hinayaan ang sarili na hilahin ng antok.

 


End file.
